The fact that we are Specialized Cancer Center means that our programmatic content is focussed on a specific area, the nature of tumor antigens. Our primary activity is research. This research on tumor antigens includes: 1. Identification; 2. Quantitative assay; 3. Isolation and purification; 4. Physical chemical and immunochemical characterization; 5. Structural chemistry and synthesis; 6. Biological role, immunologic function, and physiologic function. We have funds under the present core grant to identify new tumor antigens and to carry out preliminary studies to establish the feasibility of more intensive research. This research would be done under new grant or contract funding for which we would make application based on the results of our initial studies. Continuation of this activity is sought in this renewal application. Dr. Stenman is currently assisting us in this activity under his Fogarty International Fellowship. His specific approach centers on the possibility that new tumor antigens may be related to HLA antigens and thus be identified by their beta 2-microglobulin component.